Stella
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Runaways from their families and friends Draco and Hermione find themselves in Italy. A great secret connects them and Mama Zabini holds a precious cargo of the two.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, this is a little fic I had brewing for a long time but never got around to writing it. All Italian and Latin used in the fic are translated on end A/N.

DobbyRocksSocks' Het vs Slash- Dramione, 'stars'

Philaria's 85 Shades of AU- Runaway.

Hope you enjoy,

Rosie xxx

* * *

><p><span>Stella<span>

The sound of apparition was heard in the quiet, soundless streets of the magical village of Peronia, Italy. The rain pattered against the ancient pavements of the small town, with its large cathedral and myriad of dead end streets.

Hurried footsteps filled the little town as a young woman ran against the cobbles in a beige trench coat holding her wand tightly in one hand, the rain beating on her already worn and tired. She got to cathedral and turned into the right passage leading to the old houses. She stopped running and panted slightly, golden brown eyes fleeting behind her to check if she wasn't being followed. She looked at the worn buildings either side of her.

"3, 4, 5… ah 6" she whispered to herself as she dashed towards the worn red oak door and knocked five times in a specific combination.

"Chi è?" A soft and motherly voice asked through the door.

"Ragazza dorata, Mama Zabini" said the young woman as she wiped the rain off of her face slightly that was now covered with droplets of rain and much of her beading sweat. The sounds of chains and locks sounded and the door opened to reveal a plump woman, late 60's, greying brown hair and dressed in a flowered dress and apron.

"Cara" said the woman known by Mama Zabini affectionately as she ushered the young brunette woman into her house.

"Cara, you must be exhausted and very wet. Your all skin and bone, cara. What have they been feeding you? Don't worry Mama will make you a nice lasagne" she said taking the young woman's coat and entering the kitchen. The young woman shook out her brown curls that resembled that of a lion's mane.

Mama Zabini waved her wand and set her kitchen equipment to make the meal. She then sat down with the young woman in the cosy sitting room.

"So how have you been, cara? Those two ragazzi treating you well? Have you heard from your marito yet?" She asked the young woman.

"Well we were captured, they recognised Harry by his scar even though I cast a stinging jinx. Bellatrix tortured me and she left a souvenir. I saw him, he helped us escape. I hate to think what they did to him." she said tears developing as she held them back. She pulled back her sleeve to reveal Bellatrix's handy work, a cut in her arm, jagged letters formed 'Mudblood' in Hermione's arm.

"Oh cara, you poor girl. I must have some salve lying around from when Blaise used to get into fights or fall over" Mama Zabini replied.

Donatella Zabini was Blaise Zabini's grandmother on his mother's side as he uses his mother's maiden name. She has 3 children: Angelo, Vincent and Alessandra being Blaise's mother. She then ran an orphanage for the town.

Donatella returned later with a small pot of salve but found that Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa. She covered the young girl in a quilt and left her to sleep.

Minutes later Mama Zabini's knitting session was interrupted by a sharp, short knock at the door. She looked through the keyhole and instantly opened the door.

"Is she here?" asked a nervous, shaky but silken voice.

"She is but she's sleeping, why dont you go and visit your bambina, first?" replied Mama Zabini. The visitor nodded and entered the house, proceeding to rush up the stairs, two at a time. He finally got to the top and turned to the left, entering a small pastel pink room.

The soft gurgle of a baby was present in the room and the young man stepped forward into the nursery. In the small wooden cot lay a small baby girl, swaddled in a pink blanket and sleeping soundly.

"Hello sweetheart" whispered the young man as he picked up the little girl who woke up suddenly to her father's voice and outstretched her little arms.

He picked up the baby and began to rock and coo at her

"Daddy's very sorry he couldn't be here my darling, but he's been very busy fighting bad guys and protecting Mummy. Were just trying to make a better future for you, angel." He softly said to her, his blonde locks falling into his eyes.

"Which means Mummy has to take the cruciatus curse and be reduced to nothing by an evil bitch and a terrifying werewolf." said a soft voice behind the young man. He turned around, still rocking the baby in his arms to look into the eyes of his frail but still beautiful wife.

"Hermione" he said softly tears forming in his eyes as she came forward. He placed his daughter back into the crib.

"Draco" she said just as softly tears already streaming down her face.

He rushed towards her, placed a hand behind her head and kissed her with fervour and passion. Their tears mingled together as the two lovers wrapped themselves in eachother again, the first time in a very long time.

"I'm so so so sorry, I just- I couldnt stop them. I-I feel like such a coward" he sobbed as he pulled away from their kiss. Hermione put her hand gently against his cheek and turned his grey eyes towards her.

"You did as best as you could, shsh Draco I'm alive. I love you so much" she whispered through tears.

"I love you too" Draco replied as he kissed her again. When they came apart, breathing heavily, Hermione stole a glance at her daughter sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"Stella" she whispered putting her finger into her baby's fist. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Our little guardian star lighting our way through the darkest times, Stella Luna Malfoy" Draco said from over her shoulder.

"Una semper, Draco" Hermione said softly.

"I will never let them harm you again or ever go near our Stella." Draco replied as he kissed her neck tenderly, looping his fingers through hers and twiddling her wedding ring in his finger.

"I want to tell Harry and Ron about us and about Stella" she said looking straight into his mesmerising grey eyes.

"I don't think that's a good..." she stopped him mid-sentence with a finger to his lips.

"I want them to know. I've been thinking, that in case anything happens to us. That Harry and Ron know she's here, so that Mama doesn't have to look after her if we do pass on" she said seriously, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nothing is going to happen to us, Stella will have two parents by the end of the war. But telling Weasley and Potter will ensure security, but telling them about our secret three year relationship, month engagement and small Italian wedding, that might be pushing it" Draco replied brushing her tears away and running his hands through her hair as her worried face became more prominent.

"Draco I need this security." She pleaded with him.

"Blaise knows, he's her godfather." He retorted

"Please." She begged, looking into his grey eyes.

"Alright." He huffed as she enveloped him in a warm hug. She ran her hand up his arm until she came to something jagged that she had never encountered before. He hissed as her touch caressed it. He let her lift his shirt sleeve as he looked down tentatively at what she was doing. She rolled it up carefully until she started to uncover something, a letter in his inner left arm. She kept rolling.

"R-O-T-I-A-R-T D-O-O-L-B. Blood Traitor" she whispered, horrified what had been inflicted on her husband.

"Bellatrix said that we should be matching. Evil bitch" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, looking a little hurt that he didn't share with his wife that he had been permanently branded.

"I didn't want you to worry, it's not healthy" he said placing his hand on her lower abdomen.

"How did you know?" she asked in shock where he put his hand.

"Your glowing and... I can see through your glamour" he said waving his wand to reveal her slightly pronounced stomach.

"Are you angry?" she asked fearfully.

"Am I angry? We're having another child Hermione, I'm ecstatic. I love you and love our little family. I will protect you at any cost. Now I'm going to tell Mama that were going to bed and then I'm going to fall asleep with my wife in my arms" He said kissing her forehead whilst still cradling her stomach.

Draco left the room, walking down the stairs, there lay Mama Zabini's cold, unbreathing body on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. As he got to the bottom step, he came face to face with the tip of a wand.

"Nott?" Draco asked standing starstruck in front of his friend. The young man looked at him with hatred in his eyes. His dark mark prominent on his pale alabaster skin, his hood hid a scar running down his left cheek.

"Malfoy. You traitor, so called Slytherin Prince shacked up with Princess Mudblood." He hissed, the sharp sting of venom in his mouth as he said it.

"Don't call her that" Draco said through gritted teeth, pulling his own wand on Theodore.

Suddenly there was a tremendous cry of a baby that coursed through the house. Draco's eyes went instantly wide. Theodore Nott smirked knowingly.

"So rumours about the Mudblood were wrong, she isn't miss iron knickers. She's got a little half blood spawn to prove it, oh Draco mummy and daddy won't be pleased at all." Theo said tauntingly. He pressed his wand into Draco's back.

"Now walk up the stairs and lead me to her, or I'll avada your ferret ass" He threatened in Draco's ear. Draco walked slowly and staggered up the stairs. They turned into Stella's nursery.

Hermione sat in a rocking chair with Stella in her arms singing softly. She looked up as her husband entered the room, she looked shocked at who was behind him and cuddled Stella securely to her body.

"Oh sorry for interrupting Hermione, but I wanted to see the baby" Theodore said charmingly. Hermione looked to Draco.

"I'm just about to put her to sleep, you see it's her bedtime" she answered shaking with fear slightly.

"Oh I wouldn't want to upset her." Theodore said.

Hermione slowly drew her wand from her back pocket and pointed it on Theo. She placed the sleeping Stella in her crib.

"Take your wand from my husband's back, now" she threatened training her wand at Theo's head. Theo took his wand off of Draco.

"Drop it" she demanded. Theo dropped his wand immediately, Draco picked it up and joined his wife's side and pointed this wand at Theo.

"Ahh… the Mudblood and the blood traitor! What are you going to do to me? I know about your little happy family, I could tell My Lord or you could obliviate me or kill me" Theodore hissed at the two who had grabbed each others hand tightly.

"Obliviate" Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Theo's head and taking away every single memory. She couldn't risk her family's wellbeing especially her daughter. Draco followed suit with a quick freezing spell.

They looked on at the man that lay on the floor of their daughter's nursery, Draco's eyes filled with fury looking at the person who could have killed his family. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, tracing her fingers up his arm.

"I won't let anyone ever hurt you Hermione" He said as he turned to her, he wrapped his arms around her mid-section gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Draco" She whispered kissing his lips gently.

From that moment on Hermione knew that she was in the safest arms she could ever be. Draco would never let anything hurt her, their daughter and the baby growing in her stomach.

* * *

><p>How was it? I haven't seen many fics that have Draco and Hermione having a baby during the Second Wizarding War. I might extend this if I get love and reviews, so please send them in heaps.<p>

Translations (FYI I'm not Italian or Latin so these are a google translate job)

Chi è?- Who is it

Chi è?- Who is it

Ragazza dorata- Golden girl

Cara- Dear

Ragazzi- boys

Marito- husband

Bambina- baby girl

Una semper- one always


	2. Chapter 2- Trials and Tribulations

A/N Dear readers, hello again. I've decided to continue this as I can take it quite far I believe. If I do I wouldn't mind a beta for this work. More fluffiness after this but this is a serious chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me. As always keep R&R and F&F. New rule, every person who follows or favourites, you leave me a nice, but critical review, I know Dramione isn't for everyone but no flames please. Pretty please with cream and jam on top (I'm British, it is of course going to be a scone). On with the fic then, Chapter 2 of Stella- Trials and Tribulations.

P.S sorry I didn't include this last time- Disclaimer- I do not or will I ever own the rights to Harry Potter, I am not Queen JK but If I was Dramione would be totally canon, I mean come on the chemistry...(Dramione passion over takes me). I only own Stella, Mama Zabini and Bramble (Who's Bramble? Stay tuned till next chap to find out).

* * *

><p><span>Trials and Tribulations<span>

BANG!

A loud crash sounded through the small house, the young couple inside a cosy bed woke up with a startle. The young woman's eyes were wide with fear as she reached for her wand.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered. Draco clutched to her side protectively. They heard Stella's screams caused by the noise.

"I'll go and get her, you check downstairs. I think Theo wasn't alone in his mission" Hermione said to Draco, kissing him on the cheek. She walked onto the landing, Draco went downstairs and Hermione made the quick trip to Stella's room.

Stella wailed in her cot, her tiny fists flailing about as her cheeks were flushed red. Grey eyes flooded with tears.

"Ssshhh, sweetheart" Hermione cooed as she picked up Stella and put her over her shoulder, gently bouncing her daughter. Stella slowly stopped her crying and started to gurgle contentedly.

"Mummy's sorry, did the big noise frighten you sweetie?" She said as she rocked Stella whilst humming.

"But I'm sure the big angry werewolf and snatcher would" said a frighteningly familiar voice behind Hermione. She turned cautiously.

Stood in front of her eyes was Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf death eater that had been at the manor and Scabior, she thought his name was, a Snatcher that reminded her a little of muggle singer Adam Ant who still had on her pink scarf from the day they had been cornered and captured in the Forest of Dean.

"Did you miss us Princess?" Scabior said smiling which showed his yellowing teeth.

"Stay back" she pointed her wand at the two. Scabior cast a quick expelliarmus and her wand was in his hand in a flash.

"Now our Lord doesn't like that you had a spawn with his trusted death eater or that you married said death eater. To make it up to him, he wants to see the child for himself" Scabior explained.

"Where's Draco? Where's my husband?" She asked shakily.

"He's already there" Fenrir said.

"Ok, I just want to negotiate alright" she said. She felt a tight grip on her arm and the tug of apparation.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts once majestic and filled with chatter was silent, deadly silent. All tables and tapestries were gone. The only thing that remained was Dumbledore's chair. Voldemort sat atop the headmaster's chair, a throne to his liking next to him sat Bellatrix and next to her sat Antonin Dolohov already holding a glass of wine in his hand. The remaining Death eaters circled the room around him. Stood in the middle of the circle was a badly beaten and dishevelled Draco Malfoy for once he stood before Voldemort without a wand and in shame. He was in chains and kneeling on the ground.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled out as she tried to rush towards her beaten husband.

"Silence! Mudblood! Fenrir hold her still and bring her forwards" Greyback quickly grabbed Hermione and walked her towards Draco. He dropped her to her knees and shackled her like Draco.

"Bring the child" Voldemort instructed.

"Over my dead body" Draco growled defensively as he shifted closer to Hermione and Stella. Fenrir grabbed Stella out of Hermione's hands roughly and brought her to Voldemort as instructed.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" Draco threatened. Voldemort just laughed as well as the other death eaters.

"You seem to think that you can escape me so simply, Draco. You know I am not soft and if I hear another word out of you I will kill the child" Voldemort said as he held Stella in his snake fingers.

He handed the child to Narcissa who bounced her granddaughter and tried to calm her.

Voldemort spoke loudly, standing to look at the two. His red eyes staring straight into Draco's soul.

"The two knelt before us are traitors, their love is traitorous, by producing a child and they bare the charge of treason and Draco also the betrayal of the oath he took when becoming a death eater. If they are both found guilty, both will die a traitor's death. Burning at the stake. Court will now proceed, please call the first testimony in the Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger- Malfoy case" ordered Voldemort, coldly as he re-took his seat atop his throne. But Draco Malfoy, the death eater's son held his head high and spoke confidently.

"I'm tried for love of Hermione, my crime was love" he said loudly.

"She's a filthy mudblood" yelled a death eater from the circle. Draco's nostrils flared in anger at the man's comment.

"Enough, Adrian Pucey please give your testimony" said Voldemort.

A tall cloaked man stepped forward and knelt before Voldemort briefly showing his respect. He brushed his hood backwards revealing the bitter and ruthless captain that Draco had known in his second year of Hogwarts. His brown eyes looked tired and worn.

"He is a man like any other in this room, the laws of purebloods command him however his heart does not obey these rules. His strength, courage and loyalty do not measure up to the weakness of his spirit. His crimes need no excuses, it is clear that no rules are great enough to stop him from loving a Mudblood. The rules of Death Eater's don't bend for anyone. I say his guilty" Adrian Pucey announced, many death eaters nodding their heads in agreement.

"Next to give his testimony, Blaise Zabini" Voldemort announced. A dark skinned young man stepped forwards, hurt present in his eyes. Blaise and Draco had been friend, brothers even from birth. They had stuck together through thick and thin, Blaise had married and impregnated Luna Lovegood earlier that year and Voldemort had killed her before his very eyes. Draco had helped him to grieve and Hermione had too. Blaise accepted their love fully. He was the godfather of their child.

"I know this man very well, he has always stood beside me through thick and thin. Draco Malfoy has skin as thick as dragon scales and a courage that could be matched to the bravest of lions. He has never shied away from an opportunity to show great chivalry. Often this man had bartered for your respect milord and his service past as a Death Eater should be taken into consideration." He said a tear running down his cheek as he tried to prevent his best friend from being found guilty of treason and ultimately being executed.

"Zabini how can we believe you, when you were married to a blood traitor slut yourself, produced a spawn and your grandmother helped this couple with theirs? You proved yourself to be a traitorous letch!" announced Dolohov harshly.

"I'll always oppose a extremist that ruins so many lives! This couple will destroy you Voldemort" Blaise retorted hissing his words.

"Mr Zabini, you made a very bad mistake by saying that! Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort short a green flash at the young dark skinned man. He fell to the ground dead, his eyes blank and expression devoid of emotion.

Hermione attempted to rush towards his body, she began crying hysterically. Crying his name loudly.

"BLAISE!" She yelled. Draco looked towards Voldemort, hatred present in his eyes at the person that had destroyed his life piece by piece.

"We will discuss this further tomorrow, take them to the manor dungeons. The spawn can go with the girl" Voldemort ordered as he pointed to two death eaters to take them away. Narcissa placed Stella carefully in Hermione's arms.

"I approve of you, I wouldn't have wanted any other to marry my boy. Take care of my granddaughter." Narcissa whispered to Hermione as she handed Stella over.

The tug of apparition signalled Draco and Hermione's new life of imprisonment and uncertain future whether that be life or execution.

* * *

><p>AN Ooooh cliffy! Sorry but I couldn't resist. How was it? As good as the last chap (I keep wanting to say episode)? Please remember to R&R and F&F. Till next time folks.

Rosie xx


End file.
